


lying on the moon

by kay_okay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Swimming, Swimming Pools, non-youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_okay/pseuds/kay_okay
Summary: There’s a pool on the top floor of Dan’s building.





	lying on the moon

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics included lifted from ["the moon song" by karen o and ezra koenig.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twg25xkACwo)
> 
> this is a work of fiction. this is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people. none of the events are true. no profit was made from this work. all mistakes are my own.

_it's a dark and shiny place_  
_but with you my dear_  
_i'm safe and we're a million miles away_

____

____

 

There’s a pool on the top floor of Dan’s building. 

It wasn’t a major selling point for him when he was looking for flats to rent, January in the dead of this year’s winter. But he’s thankful for it now, after a heatwave descends over London and his aircon breaks all in the same week. He digs around in his closet for his neglected swim trunks and after finding every lost sock he’d ever misplaced and more dust bunnies than he’d care to admit to, he emerges with them triumphantly in his hand and dripping sweat from the still, musty air in his flat.

He gathers up some essentials -- a towel, his phone, a book -- and says a silent prayer before he leaves that the pool’s empty when he gets there.

 

“Hi.”

Dan shakes himself awake on his pool float, nearly drops his book into the water. He catches it in time and looks to his left, where the sound of a voice came from.

The other man looks sheepish, the corner of Dan’s float jammed against his chest and pinning him against the side of the pool. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’ve actually managed to evade you for a while but I turned around to get my phone -- ” the man shakes the hand holding his phone precariously above the water, “ -- and then there you were suddenly.” 

Dan’s head is spinning, part confusion, part embarrassment, part muddled with sleep. He realizes all at once how close he is to the man, float blocking his exit, and he reaches in the cool water to try and paddle minutely. “Sorry about that,” he says, flush of embarrassment covering his face and neck.

“No, it’s okay,” the man’s laughing, turning around to leave his phone on the side of the pool. He moves a little awkwardly towards Dan, pinches the corner of the float. “You don’t have to paddle away.”

Dan looks at the man’s grin, wet black hair tousled up above his forehead and eyes brighter than any he’s ever seen before. They sparkle blue against the water, shining cerulean and housing tiny flecks of mischievous light. He doesn’t do this, ever. 

But he holds out his hand. “I’m Dan.”

The man chuckles a little, pushes his hair out of his face with his free hand. “Phil.”

 

They talk about everything, about nothing, and to Dan, it’s unbelievable, it’s the easiest it’s ever felt. Before he knows it, hours have passed. He tells Phil about where he’s from, about majoring in photography for a while in uni then dropping out, trying to come back to London this spring and pick it back up again. He’d felt off, like he couldn’t catch the rhythm, like two steps behind a dance routine all semester. Phil tells him about feeling the same, impulsively moving to London last month when a job opened up at a post house, cutting trailers and commercials and just waiting for something to feel like it fit.

“I’m just trying to find my…” Dan trails off. They’d moved to the spa now, nightfall beyond the windows and lights dim inside. London’s skyline twinkles in the distance, tiny white and yellow streetlamps miles away blurred like fairy lights at Christmastime. The sound of the jets in the hot tub is all Dan can hear as he tries to search for the right word.

“Passion?” Phil supplies. Dan looks up and across the small distance they’ve set between themselves. He nods, and Phil does the same. There’s a long pause. “I get that.”

Dan’s flushed again, from the steam coming off the water or something else, he’s not sure. But Phil reaches out and touches his shoulder, hesitant, and he’s quiet as he goes on. 

“You will, though, Dan. You’ll find what you’re looking for.”

And Dan doesn’t do this, ever, he never does this, but after a pause he leans into touch, tips sideways to press his lips against Phil’s. He feels Phil’s surprise in the way he grips Dan’s shoulder, feels it wear off when Phil winds the arm around Dan’s neck and pulls him in closer. 

There’s a splash when Dan breaks the surface of the water with his hand, pulls it out to press against Phil’s cheek and draw him in further. They kiss openly and unabashedly, Dan pressing his tongue against the roof of Phil’s mouth, reveling in delight when Phil answers back with his own. Phil’s hands slide everywhere, across the nape of Dan’s neck and down his bare back, into Dan’s damp hair to grip white-knuckled when Dan breaks their kiss to bite into the soft, warm skin at Phil’s neck.

“Is this okay?” Dan mutters under Phil’s jaw, feeling the shivers run up Phil’s back when he kisses along his ear.

“Yes, yeah, yes,” Phil babbles, grips around the back of Dan’s neck to touch their lips together again. He tugs at Dan’s waist, brings him around to his lap, and sighs into their kisses when Dan parts his thighs. He brackets Phil’s hips with his own, arching his back. Phil takes the cue and kneads his palms into Dan’s hip joints underwater, slides his fingers up past the hem of Dan’s shorts and holds on. 

“I never do this, ever, I never do this,” Phil mutters between kisses and Dan has to laugh.

“Me neither,” he answers, lines up his hips and presses down hard, drinking in the moan Phil lets drop from his mouth. 

 

When Dan cracks his eyes open, he can tell by the light in his room that it’s just after sunrise. Phil is still beside him, long and lean and on his belly under Dan’s white sheet. His black hair still tousled but dry, formed into shape by endless cycles of Dan’s fingers running through it all last night.

Phil stirs when Dan does, and looks up at him from where his head is pillowed on his arms. “Morning,” he comments, unfurling an arm to reach out, pull Dan closer. “How is it just dawn and it’s already hot in here?”

“Morning,” Dan answers back. “I told you, my aircon is broken.” 

“Mm,” Phil answers against Dan’s lips, pressing to his own softly and quietly in the dim room. “Mine’s not.”

Dan feels self-conscious, pulling away from Phil’s kisses to cover his mouth. “I haven't brushed my teeth yet.”

“Dan, I couldn't care less. Bring your toothbrush to my flat.” Phil twines his fingers around Dan’s and pulls them away from his face, kisses against his cheeks and down into the soft skin at his neck. 

Dan writhes a little, Phil dragging his mouth down Dan’s chest to drop hot kisses across the skin there. “I need a shower,” Dan manages to get out.

“I have one of those,” Phil retorts, runs the flat of his tongue against Dan’s navel and in the absence of clothing, nips gently at the blissfully naked skin stretched around his hipbones. “Keep trying.”

“I'm…” Dan pushes a shaky palm into Phil’s hair and tugs lightly until they're face to face again, can't stop kissing him. “I'm out of excuses. Help me find my pants.”

Phil lifts a fist in the air triumphantly, and Dan can't stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kay_okays) and [tumblr](http://kay-okays.tumblr.com/tagged/*mine) xoxo


End file.
